The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to the calibration of a static camera.
Calibration information can greatly improve capabilities in a surveillance system. It can be used in almost every functional step including constraining object detection and tracking, informing object classification, and providing useful metric information for retrieval. Self-calibration of static cameras is typically based on assumptions about objects in a scene with a known size, position, or speed.